092513 BeauNullar
08:41 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling chessAficionado CA at 20:41 -- 08:42 CA: do I know you... 08:42 CA: ?... 08:52 AG: hi 08:52 AG: and 08:52 AG: uh 08:53 AG: fuck this is weird 08:53 AG: I'm supposed to like 08:53 CA: Your new to this trolling thing aren't you?... 08:53 AG: er, yeah 08:53 CA: This is the second one I've heard from today... 08:53 AG: I don't even know why I'm doing this really, but a bunch of us are doing it so 08:53 CA: You don't live up to expactations... 08:53 CA: :/... 08:53 AG: well 08:53 AG: you look stupid so 08:54 AG: there 08:54 AG: anyway 08:54 CA: How do you know what I look like... 08:54 AG: I'm supposed to make you feel bad because apparently you guys fuck everything up 08:54 CA: :o... 08:54 AG: hey that's 08:54 AG: totally not important okay 08:54 CA: You a satlker... 08:54 CA: *stalker... 08:54 AG: but you're pink and hornless so that is really all there is to say on the matter 08:54 AG: I prefer the term........... scopofiliac 08:54 CA: Well duh I'm pink, what else would I be?... 08:55 CA: Purple?... 08:55 AG: uhm... spoilers 08:55 AG: anyway 08:55 AG: so 08:55 AG: I'll keep this short and sweet 08:55 CA: ?... 08:55 CA: What do you want... 08:55 AG: you're about to play a game. 08:56 CA: U talking about Sburb... 08:56 AG: yes, and don't make that face at me =_=;;; 08:56 CA: I'm gonna wreck that game!... 08:56 CA: By the end you'll be groveling at my feet... 08:56 CA: !... 08:56 AG: ugh I forgot my horn--- t-tahw?? tahw od uoy--- I MEAN. what do you mean 08:56 AG: what the fuck 08:56 AG: it's a 08:57 AG: cooperative game you pink skinned freak 08:57 CA: Co-op or not... 08:57 CA: There's always a winner... 08:57 CA: ;)... 08:57 AG: ugh not like anyone I'm playing with is very cooperative /=_=\;; 08:57 CA: Are you playing it too?... 08:57 AG: yeah. well, I've got the bulk of my play time out of the way. 08:58 CA: You play'd already!... 08:58 CA: OMG... 08:58 CA: How'd you get it... 08:59 CA: You know... 08:59 CA: I feel like if we stopped messing around... 08:59 CA: We could be good friends :)... 08:59 AG: it is a long and uninteresting story involving the end of the world and some shitty ruins 09:00 AG: and I probably shouldn't get into it this early in the timeline 09:00 CA: Ruins? Do tell... 09:00 CA: I have a friend... 09:00 AG: uh.... uh.... wait what did you say 09:00 CA: named Kete... 09:00 CA: *kate... 09:00 AG: about the uh, the uh, eht--- oh nevermind ):>> 09:00 CA: She likes dead stuff like that... 09:00 CA: Huh what... 09:00 CA: Yeah... 09:01 CA: You wanna be friends? :)... 09:01 AG: idk if a building can be dead 09:01 AG: I... 09:02 AG: this is not going how I planned 09:02 CA: Ignoring my question?... 09:02 CA: ;)... 09:02 CA: Don't worry... 09:02 CA: You'll come around, they all do... 09:02 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:02 -- 09:02 AG: si... si taht a gni--- si- IS THAT A WINKING FACE??? D:<> 09:03 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:03 -- 09:03 CA: Oh? Yes it is... 09:03 CA: Any problems... 09:03 AG: look I 09:03 CA: I wouldn't want to offend my new bestest friend... 09:03 CA: ;)... 09:03 AG: I appreciate the offer b-but I don't know if I can entertain a human for my quadrants ):>> 09:03 CA: or :)... 09:03 AG: phew okay not winking is better 09:03 CA: Quadrents... 09:03 CA: is that some new slag or something... 09:03 CA: ?... 09:04 AG: uhm, no not really. you guys don't have quadrants? 09:04 CA: What are they?... 09:04 AG: how do you figure out who it's okay to hate fuck then 09:04 CA: :/... 09:04 CA: Uh what... 09:04 CA: ok... 09:04 CA: we call that... 09:04 CA: masochism... 09:05 CA: and sadism... 09:05 CA: and we don't nessicarily do things like that... 09:05 AG: oh. well, different name, same difference 09:05 AG: wait, what? 09:05 AG: damn 09:05 AG: that's like 09:05 AG: the best, though 09:05 CA: We do love... 09:05 AG: there is nothing like a good hate snog [09:05 CA: Love is Great!... 09:05 CA: Snog?... 09:05 CA: Oh your british!... 09:06 CA: Didn't know quadrants was a british term... 09:06 AG: uhm british? is that alien to you? 09:06 AG: then yes, sure, I am british 09:06 CA: OMG... 09:06 CA: Your an alien... 09:06 CA: wait no... 09:06 AG: hahaha you should see your face right now 09:06 CA: Your a troll right?... 09:06 CA: Ugh... 09:06 CA: sick of trolls messing with me... 09:06 AG: priceless 09:07 CA: I see yours fine... 09:07 CA: ;)... 09:07 AG: t-tahw!!! 09:07 CA: Hah... 09:07 AG: ON UOY OD TON POTS TAHW 09:07 CA: you fell for it... 09:07 AG: kcuf!! 09:07 AG: fuck, I mean, I mean, fuck 09:07 AG: ):>> 09:07 AG: a-anyway 09:07 CA: I can't see ya friend... 09:07 CA: but... 09:07 AG: but? ):>> 09:08 CA: what's with the typing backwards... 09:08 CA: ?... 09:08 CA: and that weird face thing... 09:08 AG: oh. />////<\ it's... a quirk of mine 09:08 CA: weird quirk.... 09:08 CA: mine's just dots... 09:08 AG: when I get nervous my fingers and lips just... do their own thing 09:09 CA: oh, /.///.\... 09:09 CA: Didn't know you were the type... 09:09 CA: to talk about your fingers and lips... 09:09 CA: on the first conversation ;)... 09:09 AG: hey don't steal my horns! and t-t-t-TAHW???? 09:10 CA: It's kind of cute... 09:10 CA: The way you get all flustered... 09:10 AG: okay now I think you're trolling me /><\;;;;;; 09:10 AG: this is NOT going well 09:10 AG: I 09:10 CA: D'awwwww... 09:10 AG: I think I should go for now 09:10 CA: I hate to see ya go... 09:10 CA: we should talk again sometime... 09:10 CA: bye... 09:10 CA: ;)... 09:10 AG: maybe I will contact you further down the timeline when your ellipses freak me out a little less ):>> 09:11 AG: b-bye ):>> 09:11 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:11 --